Shoto Ayatsuri
'Character First Name' Shoto 'Character Last Name' Ayatsuri 'IMVU Username' lShotonl 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' December/1/195 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kumogakurian 'Height' 4'11 'Weight' 90 lbs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 4 Fang like stripes on his cheeks 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' In summary Shoto Ayatsuri can be written as: Quiet, calm, keeps to himself about most things but seeks out training from whomever can interest him and make him better, stronger, and powerful. He isn’t the” Oh I wish to be the most powerful person in the world”, but he just wishes to know more of his Hojo family roots and to become very, very skilled at the art of Puppetre. Now to go into the history of Shoto. When he was younger he was fascinated with puppets. Finding the interest in this at the age of 2, he had always been in the yard playing with puppets. By the age of 7 his parents disappeared, no one knew where they have gone, which fuels his ambition o find his parents (Never does). So he trains and trains to become better and hopefully find them. His posture if sort of slouchy, his hands most of the time in his pockets and walking silently. His thoughts always to himself and never to be spoken unless he gains trust of someone which is kind of hard to obtain. (Sort of like Shikimaru). Finding a lead to his parents he went to seek it but was ambushed by other kids (age 17) at the age 6, which they beat him to near death. 'Behaviour' Quiet, calm, keeps to himself about most things but seeks out training from whomever can interest him and make him better, stronger, and powerful. He isn’t the” Oh I wish to be the most powerful person in the world”.(Picture Shikimaru) 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan Ayatsuri clan 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Superior handseals 'Weaknesses' Inferior stregnth 'Chakra colour' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique E Rank Clone Technique E Rank Body Replacement Technique E Rank Rope Escape Technique E Rank Generic Sealing Technique E Rank Genjutsu E Rank 'Allies' Kumogakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' The year is 197 a night before December the 1st at approximately 10:00 Kima Ayatsuri goes into labor and is rushed into the villages medical unit while her husband Shito Ayatsuri was fetching pales of water for his loving wife. A villager runs up to him with a frantic type posture, informing Shito of his wife going into labor. He drop the pales of water and rushes along with this villager to the medical unit, minutes go by until they arrived at the medical unit doors rushing in. Shito could hear the screams and moans of his wife from a room as he bursts within the room to his wife’s side grasping her hand tightly and holding it through a full 2 hours. On the final minute as the clock struck twelve out came Shoto. Hours after the birth the doctors returned to the room where Kima and Shito were in, but to find them gone and no trace as to how they left or anything. Shoto now age 1 and in the orphanage as he learns quickly how to walk, surpassing the other children of his age. The doctors decided to perform test’s to see how he is physicaly, which showed he was very sturdy and quiet. Shoto now 8 years old when he was going to play with a group of older kids which were about 17 even though he did not know the intentions of them playing with someone younger than them. They arrived at a bridge and began to beat Shoto aggressively, being out numbered he did not know what to do, so he froze and took the violent beating the boys gave him. After the boys were done they left and walked off onto the bridge jumping around and stomping like they got a thrill out of beating Shoto. Theyr stomping began to wear on the bridge and crack it. Seconds go by then the bridge fell and crumbled along with the boys on top of the bridge. The boys were swept away by ravaging waters that of which no child could survive, as hours go by and Shoto wakes up from being beaten badly. He stood catching his balance, looking around for people but only seeing a destroyed bridge. He did not know where the boys went or if they were still watching him, so he decided to run franticly through woods. His run had a limp to it due to the injuries he had sustained from the beating of the boys. After about 4 days of being lost in a forest he came upon a temple, so he quickly stumbled to the temple but he was going in and out of conscious due to blood loss. He fainted at the steps but knocking something over as he caught the attention of a group of people within the temple, they quickly came to his aid. Carrying along a trail which led high into the mountains which disappeared into the sky, he was carried for days and finally arriving at the village known as Kumogakure, and the rest is now in the present. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Kaito Ryu Category:Unapproved Category:Uncompleted Category:Kumogakure Member